


The Other Neverland

by TARDISprincess91011



Category: Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISprincess91011/pseuds/TARDISprincess91011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook needs power to get his revenge; the only way he can get that is through a special kiss, the only one who has that is Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hook finds Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever posted! Comments are welcome, but this is my first so be nice! :D Any ideas you might have are also welcome as I tend to get stuck. I will post more if you like it or if I feel like it....depends on my mood ;) Also I don't own Peter Pan; this is just an idea I had.

James pressed his sword into the old hags throat, she flailed across the sand, her dry tail slapping against the ground. She bared her teeth at him, the points had once been sharp, but had been worn down and now looked like tombstones. 

“Tell me what I need to destroy him.” He growled, she let out a gasp and he realized she was laughing. He glared at her. “I will torture the answer out of you.” 

“What you seek cannot be taken, as with your previous treasures.” She said in a raspy voice, she had been out of the water for far too long and James had no intentions of returning her, mermaid blood was valuable. “it must be earned.” 

“Tell me what it is!” James was getting impatient, with the old sea mermaid; he pressed the sword deeper into her skin. 

“The Kiss of a human woman.” The mermaid gasped, squirming as green blood began to trickle down her neck, behind the blade. 

“There are no human women here. All humans loose their humanity after they eat or drink.” James raised his arm prepared to behead the infuriating mermaid in front of him. “Tell me how to get one.”

“In Neverland.” She shrieked “From Neverland. They have magic there, they do not know how to use it. The magic goes unused and it gathers in a woman’s kiss.”

“Where is this kiss?” James growled “I will kill you if you make me ask trivial questions. Tell me everything!”

“The magic gathers at the corner of the woman’s mouth, only to be used when she gives it to someone worthy, and someone she loves. That is all I know.” The mermaid pushed at the steel trying to get it away from her neck.

“How do I get to the human world?” he asked "What do I need?"

“You need the blood of a human,” she snickered “There are none, because it has to be the blood of a true, Neverlander, who has not eaten anything from our world. The other you need is the blood of one from our world. Mix the two together with a sliver spoon, around you on the floor draw a circle and think of where you want to go.” 

“And the kiss.” James yelled “Hurry and tell me! How will I know who has the kiss?"

“She will smell like magic.” She threw and handful of sand at his face and he growled out several curses. 

“Take her to the glass coffin.” He ordered, stabbing his sword down on her fins to keep her from getting away. “I will deal with her later.” The mermaid turned and bared her teeth at him.

“You said I would answer questions and you would release me into the ocean!!” she shrieked. “You said you would give me a potion to make me beautiful again!”

“PIrate.” James grinned at her and sheathed his sword, tipping his hat at her. James watched as his men dragged the mermaid away. She shrieked, a high pitched scream, unearthly and ear shattering. 

James grinned, soon he would be more powerful than the shape shifter who had done this to him; who had taken his hand, as he walked up the gangplank he pressed his hook into his side. The shape shifter had done this to him, and he had to remind himself of why he had searched for revenge for so long. 

He went below decks and into the galley. He found a cup, then went into the brig and flung open a door, inside was a boy, he was clawing at the porthole, his nails bloody, he startling red hair and grey eyes, the blood stood out against his pale skin.  
"What I have I told you about trying to escape, boy?” James asked, the boy had been his prisoner for such a long time, Hook often forgot about him, Peter was his human insurance; for such a time as this.

“Hook.” Peter spat, his eyes narrowing, he dropped so he was sitting on a straw mattress “What do you want with me? You kidnapped me and have kept me here for weeks. You haven’t even given me food or water.”

“I need human blood.” James smirked at the boy. “you are fine, have you even felt hungry or thirsty? No you haven’t, that is part of the magic. You are in a transition, as soon as you eat or drink here you will begin needing sustenance. For now, hold out your hand.”

Peter glared at Hook but did as he was told, if he ignored the pirate everything would be worse. Hook pulled a cup from the depths of his coat. “Hold your hand over the cup.” Hook dragged a knife across the boys wrist. Peter hissed and tried to pull back, hook had a firm grip on the boy’s fingers. 

Blood dripped into the cup and soon it was half full. Hook released the boy, Peter cradled his hand to his chest and glared at Hook.“Can I eat now?” Peter asked, his skin was pulled tight across his face. “What do you need blood for?”

Hook did not bother to answer, he left the boy alone in his cabin, though it was more of a prison and went further below decks to the glass coffin. It was not a coffin, but a holding tank for captive mermaids but after one had killed herself with a rusty nail the crew took to calling it the coffin. 

“Take this” Hook ordered, handing the cup to his first mate. “Get blood from the mermaid and fill it up.” 

“For what, Cap’n?” he asked and Hook grinned .

“Normally, Smee I would not answer such a stupid question but I am in a good mood. I am going to Neverland, and I am going to get a woman’s kiss so I can kill the shape shifter who took my hand.” He raised his left arm a silver hook glinting in place of where is hand was supposed to be. 

Smee nodded and went to the mermaid. There was shrieking, swearing and splashing water but within a few minutes he returned with the cup filled the rest of the way with green and red liquid, the blood of Peter and the mermaid. 

He went into his cabin and set the cup on his table. Hook opened a drawer and pulled out a silver spoon. He swirled the spoon around in the cup and then made a circle of blood. Hook stood inside the circle and thought of a girl with a kiss. 

The circle began to glow and suddenly Hook was not in his cabin; he was in a brightly lit room with brightly colored walls. The carpeting was plush and white, there were several mirrors and a wall full of jewelry. Hook grinned and went to the jewelry, he pocketed some of it. 

A door next to him opened and a girl stood there, stunned. Then she screamed, Hook lunged forward and clamped a hand over her mouth. He pressed his hook to her throat and her eyes widened; pupils blown wide in fear. 

“Not another sound love.” He whispered, she nodded beginning to tremble. He removed his hand from her face and studied the side of her face. “Do you have a kiss for me?”  
She shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “Leave me alone.” She whispered, Hook studied the corner of her mouth, trying to find the kiss, he leaned forward and kissed her where the magic was supposed to be. There was the unmistakable smell of summer, magic. 

He expected a rush of power but nothing happened. “Why did that not work?” he growled “Why is the power not mine?” He shoved the girl down and she whimpered. Then he remembered something the mermaid had said to him and he swore colorfully, thinking that this was why the old mermaid had laughed at him. “It has to be earned.” 

“Forgive me, love.” He said “My name is Captain James Hanes, but most people call me Hook.”


	2. Being Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long this has taken...I sort of forgot about it. I have an idea about where this is going and hope to have at least one more chapter up in about a week. This is my first one! Comments and critique are helpful.

He crouched down and looked at her mouth, it was a normal mouth; nothing magical about it. Her lips were pale, soft and round-perfectly kissable. There was nothing magical about the girl except at the left side of her mouth. There was a slight sparkle there, something that drew the eye to her mouth. 

“What is your name, love?” Hook asked, he put two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen and her hair was a soft brown color with a slight curl. 

“P-Please leave me alone.” She whimpered “I don’t know who you are, or how you even got in my room. P-please can you get away from me?” Tears were running down her face and she was shuddering. “I don’t have anything you want, please.” She was sobbing. 

“I am sorry, love but you do, and you are going to come with me.” Hook pulled her to her feet and looked to the place where he had entered this world. The circle of blood still glowed faintly; he dragged her into it and thought of his cabin, back on his world. 

They were back in his cabin; Hook dropped the girl onto the floor. She curled into a ball, sobbing. “Take me home, where are we? Who are you? What happened?” her words became an incoherent babble. Hook stepped over her and went to get Peter. 

“I am not giving you any more blood!” the boy shouted “Get away from me!” Hook grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him away. “Hey!!!”  
As soon as they arrived at his cabin and Peter saw the girl his protests stopped, he went to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, her eyes blown wide with fear. 

“My name is Peter.” He said in a soothing voice. “I used to live in Alberta, Canada; Hook took me and I have been here for who knows how long. What is your name?”

She wiped her face and stared at Peter. “My name is Wendy.” She replied “What am I doing here? Where is here?” 

“That is something I want to know too.” Peter replied glaring at the captain, who was watching Wendy with interest. 

“Now that you have calmed down, Wendy, I want you to tell me how I can earn your kiss.” 

“What?” She stared at him, confusion written all over her face. “Can you explain to me why you kidnapped me? What is going on, where are we? I am calling the police if you don’t start explaining and take me back.” 

Wendy reached into her pocked and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed 911 and waited for the ringtone, there was none, just static. 

“Smee, take Peter back to his bunk while I explain everything to our new guest.” The first mate walked in and took the red head boy away. 

“Welcome to my world, Wendy.” James smiled at her and she glared at him. 

“Are you kidding me? You are ridiculous, you know what; go screw yourself.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I took you from your world, which we call Neverland, to you this world might be Neverland. Would you like something to drink?” He went over to a table and picked up a bottle of wine. 

“Are you on drugs or high?” Wendy demanded “Because it sure sounds like you are. Neverland, really? As in Peter Pan and Captain Hook?” 

“I am called Captain Hook sometimes. And that boy was Peter. So I suppose.” He offered her the bottle and she glared at him, he took it as a no and took a large swig from the neck of the bottle. The liquid sloshed around the glass. 

“I am in a bad dream.” Wendy growled “This is something even my mother couldn't imagine and this is like her fantasy brought to life. What do you want?”

"I want the magic you have.” James replied, he walked over to her, swaying with the movement of the ship, Wendy backed up until she hit the wall. “Right here.” He tapped the corner of her mouth. “There is magic and I want it. Give it to me and I will let you go.” 

“What do I have to do?” Wendy asked, she wanted to punch this man in front of her, the psycho who had a hook for a hand and had taken her from her home. Her perfectly safe home, which she was now terrified of going back to...if she ever got home. 

“Give me your Kiss.” James said, reaching up and stroked her cheekbone, his fingers fell back and tangled into her hair. 

“You sicko, does this make you happy?” Wendy ducked out from under his arm “Kidnapping girls and making them do things for you.” 

“Well I am currently happy so yes, this does make me happy.” James smiled at her and winked. “Would you like me to finish explaining things?” 

“I don’t want to hear any more of your drug induced hallucinations!” Wendy shouted, she grabbed the first thing her hand came in contact to, picked it up and threw it at him. 

James ducked but wasn't fast enough, the small clay jar hit him on the side of the head. Blood welled from the cut just above his eyebrow, James curled his hand into a fist and banged it against his leg so he wouldn't hit Wendy. Instead of taking his anger out on her he walked out of his cabin and slammed the door after him.


	3. Learning Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am on a roll! which is exciting! I know where this is going. Let me know what you think or something. Sorry if there are any mistakes! Critique is cool but be nice? Not that I'm the boss of you or anything. Also I would like to know if you have any questions, sometimes I mean to explain something but forget.

Wendy was left alone in the cabin for several days, there was no food or water but for some reason she wasn’t thirsty. She beat her hands bloody on the door but no one came for her. The only windows were portholes and she wouldn’t have been able to squeeze her hips through the opening. 

The door opened suddenly and the man who had taken her walked through the door, he smiled at her and winked. “Are you ready to have sit down, Wendy?” He drew her name out and clicked his tongue against his teeth. 

Wendy turned her back on him but listened as he began to talk. “I need the magic you have because I want to kill someone.” James said pleasantly. 

“I am not going to help you kill anyone. What would make you think I would do something like that?” She snapped “Is there something about me that makes you think I kill people?”

“You do look like a demon right now.” He joked and she turned to glare at him. “Your feelings don’t matter, be quiet so I can finish explained everything. Once I have the magic I will take you back to your world. You just have to give me the magic right here.” He touched the side of her mouth and Wendy flinched, she hadn’t heard him. “I want it and once its mine…you are free to go.” 

“Say I believe this pipe dream of yours.” Wendy slapped his hand away from her face. “How does magic…exist?”

“It is everywhere; in this world people can use it. Where you live, the magic can’t be used by the people who live there, so it collects and sometimes it will all settle on a woman, at the corner of her mouth. The magic can be given to someone through a kiss. This magic is called a woman’s Kiss.” 

“Get out.” She ordered “Leave me alone.” 

“Sorry, love, you can’t get away with that anymore.” He reached forward and gripped her by the arm. “You’ve had your time to sulk and I want you to meet my crew, you will get dressed properly and behave yourself.” 

Wendy yanked out of his grip and punched him in the jaw. “I am not going to listen to you, why should I? You want me to give you magic and help you kill someone! Stoned or not, this is getting ridiculous.” 

James glared at her and reached out to grip her arm, he held his hook to her throat. “Believe it or not, Wendy, but keep it to yourself. You will call me Captain or James, whichever you prefer. Now I am going to give you a dress and you are going to wear it, then you are coming to meet my crew. Do you understand?” 

She nodded and James released her, he smiled pleasantly and left. Within a moment he returned with an armful of fabric. Wendy caught it when James threw it at her. He winked at her and left. 

Wendy unfolded the dress and glared at it, the last time she had worn anything so fancy was her sophomore year when she was in the school play. Somehow she managed to get the dress on and when she was done she folded her jeans and t-shirt into a neat pile. 

“I’m coming in.” James announced and the door opened. James was there smiling pleasantly at her, he was wearing black pants, a loose white shirt and a long red coat; his silver hook gleamed in the dim light. “You look simply stunning, love. Come along now.”

James reached forward with his hook and caught her around the wrist; she went still at the feel of cold steel circling her skin. “No need to be rude, Wendy.” He chastised when she pulled away. “Despite us being pirates we are polite.” 

“Explains why you don’t talk like an inbred idiot.” She snapped, following him out of the cabin into a cramped hallway, then up a short flight of stairs above deck to the stars.

“Crew of the Silver Star, welcome Miss…”

“Wendy Darling.” She said softly 

(A/N her last name was originally Montgomery because I forgot what her last name was in the movie. I fixed it, no big deal...unless you want it to be Montgomery...I don't care. Let me know I will change it.)

“Wendy Darling,” James repeated “to our ship. She is my honored guest and no one will touch her on pain of death. Now let us eat.” 

He waved to the tables that were groaning under the weight of the food it held. The men who were gathered began to eat, they piled plates high with food and found places to sit across the deck. 

“This is Mister Smee, my first mate, if you ever need anything while I am not around you are to ask him.” He pointed to a man with a scruffy grey beard, dark eyes and a bright red hat on his head. “Unfortunately you are not allowed to eat. If you eat you will become permanently a part of this world, if you ever want to go home then you won’t eat or drink anything. Until then you will be fine.” 

James led Wendy to a chair and sat her down. “You have many questions…feel free to ask.”

“Why do you want to kill someone?” Wendy asked “You won’t tell me who or why and I since they are the whole reason you kidnapped me; I want to know.” 

“Straight to the point, love, I like that.” He chuckled. “There is a shape-shifter that lives in this world, he and I…are not on the best of terms. I took something from him and he wanted it back. The boy died. and I lost my arm.”

“The boy? Normally this kind of thing happens because of a girl. What was so special about this boy?” Wendy crossed one leg over the other and rested her elbow on her knee, head in her fist. 

“The boy was my brother.” James’ gaze sharpened “The shape-shifter wanted to take him on as an apprentice, he kidnapped my brother. I tried to save him and it ended badly. The shape-shifter was furious that I took his apprentice and so he tried to kill me, I injured him but he took my hand.”


	4. A Day Aboard the Silver Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long.....actually its been about....a week? since I last updated so not that long. Nevermind. Sorry if there are any mistakes, let me know about them. Or if you have any suggestions. Or you just want to say hi.

James wouldn’t answer anymore of Wendy’s questions so she gave up on talking to him. So she sat in her chair quietly and waited to be taken back to the cabin. As soon as the meal was over James stood and offered her his arm. 

Wendy glared at him but placed her hand on his elbow. He smiled like he had won something. “Say goodnight to the crew, Wendy.” He ordered. She glared at him coldly in response, he rolled his eyes and lead her back to the cabin.

“You may stay here in my cabin, I ask that you do not go through anything.” James opened the door for her. “There are some unpleasant things in here, if you don’t want nightmares I advise you to leave them alone.” 

Wendy went to sit on the bed and crossed her arms. “Leave.” she ordered and looked from him to the door. James bowed and left her, closing the door firmly behind him. 

She changed back into her jeans and t-shirt just because it was far more comfortable to sleep in than the dress. The next morning there was a knock on her door. Wendy sat up and groaned. 

“Mom, I don’t want to get up yet!” she yelled “For heavens sake I am eighteen you don’t have to wake me up for my morning chores!”

“Apologies, love, I am not your mother.” James entered her cabin and smiled at her, he was wearing a loose white shirt, rolled up to the elbows, tan pants and black boots. “What are you wearing? I thought I told you to get dressed.” 

“I am.” She answered pointing to her clothing. “Why do you care so much about me being dressed?” 

“My men know the dangers of coming near you without your permission, but you do not have to tempt them.” He answered “So if you wouldn’t mind putting on some clothes.” James tossed her another dress at her, then he left.

Wendy glared at the dress for a moment then tossed it onto the ground. She went to a chest of drawers that was bolted to the wall and rifled through it. Within a few moments she found a pair of pants and a loose shirt, she put them on and then walked out. 

“I told you to put on the dress.” James sighed, from where he was leaning against the wall waiting for her. 

“You are not the boss of me.” Wendy snapped “What am I supposed to do here anyway?”

“You can do whatever you would like, Wendy.” James answered “You have the run of the ship, the crew will follow your orders to a certain extent. I would ask that you stay out of the brig. As before there are no specific orders but there are unpleasant things there.”

“Scary.” Wendy muttered brushing past him, he reached forward and grabbed her arm. 

“You are a guest on my ship, Wendy.” James growled. "I am requesting that you follow a few simple suggestions."

“Am I still a guest if it is against my will?” Wendy glared at him and yanked away. “I am not your guest. I am a prisoner.”

“I would prefer if you called yourself a guest.” He said moving away from her and holding up his hands...well a hand and a hook in surrender. 

“I would prefer not to have been kidnapped.” Wendy mocked his accent and walked back above deck, brushing past him. She moved across the deck with practiced ease. 

“Hello.” a voice said above her. Wendy looked up and saw a boy about ten or eleven, he had dark hair and green eyes. “You are Wendy. My name is John Swift. But mostly its just Swift.”

Wendy considered ignoring the boy, but he looked harmless enough and after all he was only a boy. “Why Swift?” She asked.

“Cos he can move so fast its like he aint even there.” A man said from next to her. Wendy yelped and turned to the man. He looked like a disgusting version of her grandfather. He had a matted grey beard, full of old food and smelled like beer. “Sorry, miss, I’ll be movin’ along then.” She nodded, not wanting to talk to him. 

“That’s why, miss.” John Swift said, her attention returned to the boy. He smiled at her and jumped up into the ropes. Wendy watched him, he moved like some kind of monkey.   
She wandered around the ship for a while, the crew steered clear of her, no one wanting to talk to her. Wendy leaned against the railing of the deck and looked over the water. It was the clearest blue she had ever seen. 

Something under the water moved and Wendy jerked back, startled. “There are things here, love.” James practically purred in her ear. “You can’t even begin to imagine them. Some might be friendly; like me...and others...let’s just say if they had you, nothing would be pleasant.” 

“Back away from me before I kick you.” Wendy smiled at him, James nodded and moved away. 

“I can teach you anything you would like.” He offered “Do you know how to use a sword? Or steer a ship?”

Wendy was about to refuse but then reconsidered. She nodded and James grinned. “Shall we get started? Swift will give you lessons until you are ready to spar with me.” The boy appeared at the captain’s side and grinned up at the man. James ruffled his hair and Swift’s smiled broadened in delight. 

“Come on Wendy.” He ran over to a chest and pulled out two wooden swords. He tossed one to her and she caught it. He began to teach her how to stand, hold a sword properly. 

The crew kept clear of them, and after they began to practice in earnest she understood why.

Blows landed on her knuckles and side, anyone walking close by would have certainly been hit. She put a stop to the lessons when she was drenched in sweat and her entire body felt like one giant bruise. 

“Did you enjoy your lesson?” James asked with a smirk. Wendy groaned in pain and went to her cabin. She grabbed another pair of pants and a shirt then went back above. 

“I need a shower.” She growled to James. He held his arms out to the ocean. “That is a bath, not a shower.” Wendy considered for a moment then shook her head. “I don’t trust you or your men.” 

Once she had changed she went back out, wanting to explore some more. “And where do you think you are going?” James asked  
“As far away from you as I can be on this stupid ship.” She snarled, he moved to block her. 

“You are coming to dinner.” he corrected. “I ask that you properly dress for dinner. That is all.” 

Wendy wanted to argue with him but she was suddenly so tired and wanted to sleep. She stumbled back into her cabin and quickly got into a grey dress. Wendy moved sluggishly out to James, she stumbled and caught herself on the doorframe. 

“How is it that you move like you have lived on the sea all your life?” He asked, wanting to put an arm around her waist to help her so she wouldn’t fall but she would have pushed him away. 

She shook her head and got up the stairs to the chair she had been sitting in the night before. James sat next to her and smiled.

“Nice to see you being cooperative.” Captain James said, reaching over and shaking her awake. She snorted to alertness and glared at him. 

“Leave me alone.” Wendy grumbled, shuffling around in her chair until she was comfortable enough to fall asleep, which she promptly did.

James watched her throughout the rest of the meal. She had wildly curly dark hair, that fell almost to her waist, for the first time since she had arrived. 

“Captain?” James looked to Smee. “The crew and I were wondering where we are going now to search for the shapeshifter.” 

The Silver Star had been moving around and around the island in an endless loop as it had been side the death of James’ brother. 

James stood and grinned at his crew, suddenly he had an idea, something to put Wendy at ease. “We are going to make port at Mermaid Lagoon. Then all of you are going to leave this ship until I say otherwise.” 

He looked down at Wendy, she had her face curled into the high back of the chair and her arms crossed over her stomach, her skin was dark with bruises. He reached down and pulled her into his arms. Wendy made a small sound of protest but didn’t wake, instead she curled into his chest. He carried her down to her cabin and laid her on the bed. He smoothed the hair away from her face and then left her, shutting the door softly behind him.


End file.
